Doctor Who Magazine
1979-1980 (issues 1-43) The original logo was a variant of the "diamond logo" used on the TV show during the 1970s. The magazine was known as Doctor Who Weekly. 1980 (issues 44-45) With issue 44, the magazine moved from weekly to monthly publication, and thus changed its name to Doctor Who: A Marvel Monthly. The diamond as well as the bottom curve were removed from the logo. 1980-1981 (issues 46-49) The logo was changed with issue 46 to the "neon logo" which was used during the TV show in the 1980s. 1981-1982 (issues 50-60) Starting with issue 50, the logo became surrounded by a border which was filled with a different color depending on the issue. Also, the font of "A Marvel Monthly" was changed to better match the rest of the logo. 1982-1983 (issues 61-79) With issue 61, the magazine's name was changed to Doctor Who Monthly. The word "Monthly" is written on a tilted rectangle. Also worth noting is the more rounded border which the logo is no longer attached to. 1983-1984 (issues 80-84) Issue 80 altered the logo so that instead of a border, there is a thick, colored line which the logo overlaps. The line going around the neon logo is expanded so that "Monthly", in a new font, can fit inside it. Inside this line, the color is the same as the colored line which the logo overlaps. 1984 (issues 85-91) Though the basis for this logo is more or less the same as the last one, issue 85 changed the name to "The Official Doctor Who Magazine". 1984-1985 (issues 92-98) Issue 92 changed the font of "The Official" and "Magazine" into a wider but otherwise less stylized appearance. Also, the thick colored line was removed, though the logo is still filled in and there is a thinner horizontal line the same color as the logo. This horizontal line was removed in issue 98. 1985 (issues 99-106) Issue 99 renamed it once again to "The Doctor Who Magazine". Otherwise, this logo is identical to the last one. 1985-1987 (issues 107-129) Issue 107 saw the magazine finally take on its current title of "Doctor Who Magazine". The neon logo is reverted to its smaller state, and the word "Magazine" is once again outside of the logo. The logo is also no longer filled in. 1987-1988 (issues 130-134) Starting with issue 130, the logo was changed into the rather infamous late 80s TV ogo. 1988-1991 (issues 135-169) With issue 135, a lopsided oval was put behind the logo. Also, the middle of the "D" is no longer filled in, and the word "Magazine" is moved a little to the left and put inside a box. 1991-1994 (issues 170-219) With the show off the air, the magazine was free to revert the logo to the old "diamond logo" once again. This time, however, the bottom text was in a rectangular box instead of a curved one. 1994-1997 (issues 220-249) A subtle change occured in issue 220, with the word "Magazine" being written in a taller font. The usual color scheme is often different too. 1997-1999 (issues 250-278) Starting with issue 250, the word "Magazine" was thickened. Also, the curve at the top, the box at the bottom, and the word "Who" are now the same color. 1999-2003 (issues 279-325) With issue 279, the logo was changed to the one used for the 1996 TV movie and for most other merchandise in the late 1990s and early 2000s. 2003-2005 (issues 326-351) Issue 326 changed up the word "Magainze" so that rather than being a small, simple font in a black box, it was a larger, free-standing font in the same font as the rest of the logo. Additionally, the logo is darkened and the glow slightly softened. 2005-2007 (issues 352-389) With the show's 2005 TV revival, the logo was replaced with the 2000s TV logo for issue 352. For the first time it was written horizontally instead of vertically. 2008-2010 (issues 390-416) Issue 390 changed the logo to more accurately reflect its television appearance. Instead of a plain color, it now sports a fiery texture. It is also made a little bit smaller. 2010-2012 (issues 417-449) Issue 417 replaced the logo with the 2010s logo, which included the "DW" TARDIS. 2012-2013 (issues 450-455) With issue 450, the "DW" TARDIS was moved from in between words "Doctor" and "Who" to after them, making the logo more legible. Also, the word "Magazine" is made to be the same font as the rest of the logo, is missing the lines above and below it, and is slightly enlarged, while the entire logo's shine is made a bit duller. 2013-2014 (issues 456-476) Reflecting a change made in the TV show, the logo was changed to a silvery color and given more texture in issue 456. The letters are slightly thickened, with the letters of the word "Magazine" thickened more noticeably and widened as well. Interestingly, the "DW" TARDIS remains even though this element was removed from the logo in the show at this point. Also note that the BBC logo is given the same texture, making it appear for the first time as part of the logo. 2014-2018 (issues 477-522) Referencing another change made in the show as well as modern design trends, the logo was flattened into a pure white for issue 477. Additionally, the text is widened and the "DW" TARDIS is finally removed. 2018- (issues 523-) With issue 523, the logo changed into the more fantasy-themed one which was introduced into the TV show at that point. Category:Magazines Category:BBC Category:Magazines in the United States Category:Magazines in the United Kingdom Category:Doctor Who